brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
The Raven - VSRFX
The Raven - VSRFX (Formerly referred as Project Diamond) is an upcoming Video game by In-Verse, is an Action-Adventure game centered in Martial arts and melee action. With High emphasis in the Single and Multiplayer elements. The game is set to be released into the PS4, Xbox One and Wii U in December 5, 2016 in North America, Australia and Europe, with a Japan Release confirmed for April 14, 2017. Is the first in the series that receives ESRB M of Mature, PEGI 18 and the second that has CERO D (17+) for the 'excessive realistic violence' factor. A Nintendo Switch port with several improvements and additions titled Director's Cut, confirmed for the console's debut year, in May 17, 2017, now by Brilliant Star Games. As the Fifth Anniversary game. Is a reboot and retelling of the original VSRFX game with additional story of Fighter's Road - VSRFX2. Gameplay The game is set in an open world 3D environment with third person camera perspective, similar to the Yakuza Series, mainly focused in action and eliminating enemies. Each character has different movesets. As the seventh installment of the series, this game will have seven playable characters. Plot Summary Set in 2010, this story relates the youth life of a woman named Valeria Lane, converted in a killing machine by an organization called Phantom Phoenix alongside her brother, one day, she betrayed the organization because she was cloned and revealed her true colors, saves her brother from being brainwashed, starts to form bonds with new people, and learns that there are stronger opponents than her, in spite of her always mean demeanor, she has hidden problems as well. Marcel, who leads the evil organization, has a reason why he turned everything into soldiers, to suffer what he suffered, and to avenge his older sister. Characters Playable Valeria Lane * Age: 17 years old. * BD: December 5, 1993 * Height: 177cm (5’ 9”) * Weight: 54kg (119lbs) * Blood Type: A Valeria returns as the main character of this game, a fighter in heart, doesn't consider herself an heroine but cares about others, she is rude, aggressive and with a very tomboy-like style in many moments. Infamous for her street fights. She has one VSRFX-Infused red eye while the other is green which is hidden in an eyepatch. Claude Lindbergh * Age: 19 years old. * BD: August 19, 1991 * Height: 180cm (5’ 11”) * Weight: 65kg (143 lbs) * Blood Type: A+ Valeria's brother, aside of being a sidekick, his role is more or less a friendly rival of hers. He desires to protect his sister despite her own independence, and Valeria accepts Claude's affection despite her rude and battle hungry demeanor. He prefers to be called his fake surname. Elisa Delgado * Age: 23 years old. * BD: February 27, 1987 * Height: 175cm (5’ 9”) * Weight: 55kg (121lbs) * Blood Type: B Elisa is a young police cadet, and practices Capoeira, she found Valeria trapped in a massive clone trap and saved her. She becomes easy friends with the protagonist. But in the other half, she is supposed to arrest her by being a criminal. Nagi Hisame * Age: 16 years old. * BD: September 8, 1994 * Height: 165cm (5’ 5”) * Weight: 57kg (126lbs) * Blood Type: AB A martial artist who trains mainly any type of Karate, he's aiming to be the successor of his family's dojo and his ideals of Justice are eliminating all "evil", that's why he stands against Valeria previously even if they're friends sometimes. Charlie Vernon * Age: 15 years old. * BD: September 30, 1995 (Formerly 1994 in the original) * Height: 163cm (5’ 4”) * Weight: 53kg (117lbs) * Blood Type: B Charlie is a young student that got in the jail because of solely name confusion, he is a genius yet a coward, but he knows some moves as watching eastern action movies, the comic relief and knows Haizea as a friend since childhood. Haizea Velano * Age: 21 years old. * BD: August 31, 1989 * Height: 175cm (5’ 9”) * Weight: 58kg (128lbs) * Blood Type: A (Formerly O in the original) She's from a very ancient heritage, a college student whose aspiration is being a great scientist (at first), she knows many subjects and is friends with Charlie, her junior, and Claude, her future boyfriend. She fights with skills involving meditation. Ran Howard * Age: 16 years old. * BD: March 24, 1994 * Height: 174cm (5’ 8”) * Weight: 52kg (115lbs) * Blood Type: O She's a fellow student of the same school as Valeria. She has a particularity that she has Crimson Flame powers and uses it with caution, but fears them. Ran is a shy, kind hearted and normally scared of fighting, trained in boxing as her father before her. Non Playable Allen Lane * Age: 45 years old. * BD: March 30, 1965 * Height: 200cm (6’ 6”) * Weight: 100kg (220lbs) * Blood Type: A Valeria and Claude's father, a professional fighter in many levels, he went missing for a while searching his sons. He lives pacifically alongside his wife and he's shown to be a serious man, Valeria states that he's not easy to beat in a hand in hand fight. Meiko Yuki (May Lindbergh) * Age: 39 years old. (Denies age) * BD: December 12, 1971 * Height: 170cm (5’ 7”) * Weight: 55kg (121lbs) * Blood Type: AB Valeria and Claude's mother, she's a kind hearted woman and she also happened to be a former martial arts teacher. She has a motherly instinct in when she respects everyone, she was pretty disilusioned when her sons got captured. Mina Lane * Age: 22 years old. * BD: July 6, 1988 * Height: 178cm (5’ 10”) * Weight: 62kg (137lbs) * Blood Type: O Valeria and Claude's cousin from father's side, a cheerful woman who does her best in giving a great impression to the other family members, she despite being older than her cousins, she's a bit immature and more upbeat. Mister Big/Falcone * Age: 41 years old. * BD: February 1, 1969 * Height: 189cm (6’ 2”) * Weight: 85kg (187lbs) * Blood Type: O Mina's bodyguard and a weapon fighter that he uses a nunchaku and bo, he's strong and makes wise decisions very often, however, he's not very rude at first and seems for the most part harmless, but later, he can fight back. Kira Ilias * Age: 14 years old. * BD: June 6, 1996 * Height: 165cm (5’ 5”) * Weight: 45.5kg (100lbs) * Blood Type: AB A student who goes in the same school as Valeria and Ran, nobody knows but her that she belongs to a clan that is skilled in fighting, tries to have a relatively normal life, she's more closer to Valeria due to her admiration. Dante Hamilton * Age: 18 years old. * BD: April 30, 1992 * Height: 179cm (5’ 10”) * Weight: 64kg (141lbs) * Blood Type: O Ran's martial arts instructor and fellow friend, he comes from a rich family and is isolated to the others due to his demeanor, but with Ran he shows kindness and even wants to protect her at all costs. Maya Hamill * Age: 10 years old. * BD: January 22, 2000 * Height: 145cm (4' 9”) * Weight: 37kg (82lbs) * Blood Type: AB A young girl raised in a ninja clan, but she's still too young to train, she's a very curious girl and looks to her mentors, despite her being a kid, she shows concern about wanting to be strong as the older ones. Ryo Hisame * Age: 11 years old. * BD: March 3, 1999 * Height: 150cm (4' 11”) * Weight: 44kg (97lbs) * Blood Type: AB He's Nagi's younger brother, a friendly, a little spoiled and curious boy who wants to be the next in line to the succession to be to Dojo master to compete for his brother's affection, but he loves his brother Nagi. Ash Velano * Age: 11 years old. * BD: February 2, 1999 * Height: 155cm (5' 1”) * Weight: 46kg (101lbs) * Blood Type: A He's Haizea's younger brother, he's quite stubborn at times. But is a good boy, and knows to make experiments well and aims to be strong. Emile Westfield * Age: 18 years old. * BD: October 11, 1992 * Height: 167cm (5' 5”) * Weight: 59kg (130lbs) * Blood Type: A One of the duo, alongside Christina, he's the body to the first's brain in the Theft duo. He's not well known for his success, but he tries to be more open to other members. Christina Rhodes * Age: 20 years old. * BD: April 1, 1990 * Height: 162cm (5' 3”) * Weight: 49kg (108lbs) * Blood Type: O She's from the Theft duo, acting as the brains of the team. She wants money in the form of stealing before using Violence. (She was a male in the original) Kírova Twins (Francesca/Luciana) * Age: 45 years old * BD: November 15, 1965 * Height: 168cm (5' 6"), 167cm (5' 5.8") * Weight: 57kg (126lbs), 58kg (128lbs) * Blood Type: A- and A+ These two assassins are members and low tier leaders of Phantom Phoenix, an evil organization. Francesca is the cold, aloof younger sister were as Luciana is the sultry, happy older sister. They're twins but both deny their age. Jack Burton * Age: 37 years old * BD: February 20, 1973 * Height: 183cm (6' 0") * Weight: 76kg (168lbs) * Blood Type: AB+ Another member and mid tier leader of the Phantom Phoenix organization, he's focused in the weapon designing, as he uses guns and pistols in his fights. He uses a New York accent for his talking. Mao Chung * Age: 40 years old * BD: May 19, 1970 * Height: 170cm (5' 7") * Weight: 52kg (115lbs) * Blood Type: O+ She's focused in the strategical part of the Phantom Phoenix Organization as a high tier leader, and she's probably the brains of the group, she hates being called old, and she's an expert kung-fu master. Nicholas "Nick" Howard * Age: 46 years old * BD: January 6, 1964 * Height: 191cm (6' 3") * Weight: 102kg (225lbs) * Blood Type: O- Ran's father, a professional boxer who is in fact the enforcer and high tier leader of Phantom Phoenix and right-hand man of Marcel, intelligent, strong willed, and he has joined the organization to help to prevent more people harming his daughter Ran. Marcel Adler * Age: 33 years old * BD: December 27, 1977 * Height: 188cm (6' 2") * Weight: 88kg (194lbs) * Blood Type: A The Phantom Phoenix's boss, a top tier member. Brave, evil, ambitious for power but tragic. He has a secret that involves fighting a lot, his strength upgrades as a result of his battle thirst, he's the strongest of the organization, the very first user of the Device. He was once student of Allen and Ellen's younger brother. Caleb "Caius" Della Rovere * Age: 22 years old * BD: September 16, 1988 * Height: 182cm (5' 11") * Weight: 64kg (139lbs) * Blood Type: B He's a young man who happens to have wind based powers, however, he's notable for his non-sense and stoic attitude over everything and anything. He's Ran Howard's fiercest rival and a prestigious physician and priest. Zephyra Spedicato * Age: 12 years old * BD: October 28, 1998 * Height: 157cm (5' 2") * Weight: 44kg (97lbs) * Blood Type: AB+ A young orphan who escaped from the Phantom Phoenix Prison, she is a serious and analytical girl, and is considered a adoptive daughter to Nicholas Howard, which makes Ran her adoptive sister, known for her heterochromia. Leonora 'Ellen' Adler * Age: 18 years old (at her death) * BD: August 24, 1972 - Died in 1990 * Height: 163cm (5' 4") * Weight: 49kg (108lbs) * Blood Type: AB- Marcel Adler's deceased older sister, she was experimented since young age, passed away as a victim of the test of the early Virtua System twenty years ago, and the starter of her brother Marcel's path to have more power and losing his humanity. Used to be friends with Meiko and knew Allen and Falcone. Valeria Clones Major mooks of the game, they are all physically the same except the fact that they have different clothes and voices. But some of them are created with other humanoid blood and genes. Trivia * This game is light-hearted at first (but later gets dark) retelling to the first VSRFX game, with some of the characters of Fighter's Road, Awakening, Gaiden and Origins. * This game is the goriest of the series, but doesn't mean that bones and blood are shown, as the creator tries to maintain "moral" things. * This game was formerly exclusive for the PlayStation Brand, Until In-Verse changed plans and Cancelled the PS3 and the PSV versions in favor of the Xbox One and Wii U versions. * There's a blue butterfly at the end of the newest teaser, this is in allusion to another In-Verse IP The Adventures of Vanessa, which is celebrating its 10th anniversary in 2017. However, this series is represented by a Yellow Butterfly. * Ellen Adler was mentioned originally in the VSRFX Origins video game, and she is the only new character in this retelling, albeit another, similar character also named Ellen was in VSRFX2, was an unknown 'Deus ex machina' until this game. * The game is censored in Japan, without any blood. * There is going to be an Anime Adaptation and a Limited Edition that included: ** A set of keychain. ** A black belt ** The anime adaptation ** An Statue of Valeria. ** An alternate cover.